Fei Rune
Fei Rune (フェイ・ルーン) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone. Gra w Raimonie na pozycji pomocnika do momentu, kiedy Simeon przywrócił mu jego wspomnienia. Spowodowało to, że powrócił do N-GENU i stał się kapitanem Gahlu. Ostatecznie jednak dołączył do Chrono Storm w meczu przeciwko drużynie Ragnah. Po wygranej swojego zespołu wrócił do swoich czasów. W filmie "Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W" gra w Nowej Reprezentacji Japonii na pozycji pomocnika. Pojawił się również w specjalnym odcinku, w którym gra w drużynie Battle Eleven. Wygląd Fei ma jasnozielone włosy, które rozchodzą się po bokach w dwa kucyki przypomijące królicze uszy, zielone oczy i jasnawy odcień skóry. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w pomarańczową kurtkę z szarymi paskami rozciągającymi się od łokci po pachy oraz wokół szyi, czarne spodnie z białymi liniami i czarne buty. Zazwyczaj nie ubiera się w mundur drużyny, do której dołączył. Wyjątkiem jest film "Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W" gdzie nosi mundur reprezentacji Japonii. Mixi-Max z Tyrano Podczas Mixi-Maxu z Tyrano jego włosy stają się różowe, dłuższe i uniesione, ma również kucyk. Jego oczy nabierają kolor purpurowoczerwony, a jego skóra wygląda na bardziej opaloną. Mixi-Max z Dużym Mixi-Max z Dużym wygląda podobnie do Mixi-Maxu z Tyrano, lecz główną różnicą jest to, że oczy i włosy są niebieskie oraz skóra ciemnieje w mniejszym stopniu. Włosy są dłuższe niż w przypadku Mixi-Maxu z Tyrano. Fei casual clothes CS7 HQ.png|Fei w ubraniach codziennych Fei_Mixi_Maxed_with_Tyrano.png|Mixi-Max z Tyrano Fei_in_Mixi_Max_form_(Big)_CS34_HQ.png|Mixi-Max z Dużym Osobowość Fei dzieli wiele wspólnych cech z Arionem - pokazany jest jako wesoła, przyjazna oraz pomocna osoba, która kocha grać w piłkę nożną, co jest powodem dlaczego chce ją chronić. Jest troskliwy wobec innych i zdarzają się sytuacje, gdy zauważa jak inni ludzie się czują. Przykładem tego może być sytuacja, kiedy zauważył że Arion był smutny ponieważ przez naprawę linii czasowej, Vladimir musiał wrócić do swojego rannego stanu. Nie lubił jednak poruszać tematów rodzinnych, ze względu na jego przeszłość, w której został porzucony przez ojca. Jest to również powód dlaczego nie używał swojego Avatara, który przypominał mu zabawkę dostaną w prezencie od ojca. Pomimo swojej osobowości potrafi być bardzo poważny zależnie od sytuacji. Jest również wrażliwy co pokazuję, jak bardzo smutny był, kiedy musiał opuścić Dużego, lub wtedy gdy Arion z innymi zoorganizował przyjęcie z okazji jego urodzin. Po tym, kiedy Simeon przywrócił mu jego wspomnienia, Fei stał się zimny, bezwzględny i bezlitosny wobec przeciwników, jak i nawet swoich kolegów z drużyny, których atakuje bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Zaczął również nienawidzić dorosłych (w szczególności swojego ojca) za porzucenie go w dzieciństwie. Przeszłość Fei będąc bardzo małym dzieckiem został porzucony przez swojego ojca, który obejmował wysoką pozycję w El Dorado - organizacji będącej w konflikcie z Dziećmi Drugiego Poziomu. Jego ojciec bojąc się utraty swojego stanowiska porzucił Feia, ale na pamiątkę zostawił mu pluszowego królika. Owa pluszowa zabawka była powodem, dlaczego nie używał swojego Avatara, który był do niej bardzo podobny. Parę lat później Fei dołączył do N-GENU, gdzie był jednym z głównych dowódców. Został wysłany o 200 lat wstecz w przeszłość i usunięto mu wspomnienia co było planem Simeona o zlikwidowaniu i pokonaniu El Dorado. Little_Fei_CS_34_HQ-1.png|Fei jako dziecko Fei_throw_his_plushie_away_CS_34_HQ.png|Pluszowa zabawka, która dostał w prezencie od ojca Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone Fei pojawia się już w pierwszym odcinku, kiedy zatrzymuje strzał skierowany przez Alfę w Ariona. Po tym przedstawił się i powiedział, że ma zamiar uratować piłkę nożną. Przywołał swoje duplikaty, drużynę nazwał Arions, a opaskę kapitana przekazał Arionowi. Jego zespół stoczył pierwszą walkę przeciwko Protokołowi Omega. Użył swojej techniki - Odbijany Królik, lecz została łatwo zatrzymana. Fei in Mixi Max form (Big) CS34 HQ.png Fei Mixi Maxed with Tyrano.png Fei Jurassic CS 31 HQ.PNG.png Fei Talking To Big CS 32 HQ.png Fei casual clothes CS7 HQ.png na wikie2.jpg|Fei w filmie specjalnym na wikie1.jpg keshinarmudo.png|Zbroja Avatara Fei throw his plushie away CS 34 HQ.png Little Fei CS 34 HQ-1.png Fei Vs Tenma CS 45 HQ.PNG.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Kategoria:Chrono Storm Kategoria:Feida Kategoria:Inazuma Eleven GO Kategoria:Pomocnik Kategoria:Najpotężniejsi Piłkarze-napastnicy Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Raimon Kategoria:Zawodnicy z przyszłości